The ISEH 42 Annual Scientific Meeting will be held from August 22-25 in Vienna, Austria at the Imperial Riding School Renaissance Hotel. The scientific program comprises presidential symposia and plenary lectures featuring leading international researchers, as well as oral and poster sessions presenting ground-breaking research selected from submitted abstracts. A great emphasis is placed on the attendance, presentation, and networking of new investigators. The meeting's attendance by students and post-docs now approaches nearly 50 percent, giving them the opportunity to interact both with each other and with senior scientists. Last year's meeting attendance of 425 included 191 students or post-docs/fellows. The Board and leadership of ISEH, and the faculty of the ISEH annual meeting is represented by prestigious experts in the field, making this a truly unique meeting that simply isn't reproducible. The Scientific Committee takes great pride in assembling both faculty and content that continue in the ISEH tradition of scientific excellence. This year's scientific program features sessions in the following areas: Cell and Gene Therapy Gene Regulation Leukemia Heme Development Cellular Dynamics, the Niche, and Model Systems Apoptosis and Hematopoietic Cancers Regulation of lineage commitment The meeting proactively fosters the participation of young investigators and emerging leaders in the field by providing young investigator awards and travel grants, and opportunities for meeting and networking with leading international researchers. Young Investigators have become an even greater focus for 2013, with multiple programs especially designed to enhance the experience for newer scientists while continuing to provide unparalleled science for senior investigators. An active New Investigator Committee has worked with leadership to repeat successful activities: The Young Investigator Career Panel (two sessions with speakers addressing Alternate Careers in Science AND How to Mount an Effective Job Search in Academia); the Meet the Professor Lunch (with new investigators signing up to be seated at the table with the expert scientist of their choice with active dialogue - this activity sold out in 2012, with 80 new investigators attending), and the Young Investigator Networking event. Additionally, a new event was added in 2012: the Young Investigator session, with the speaker and topic selected by the New Investigator Committee. This year's speaker is Ross Levine. The small size of this meeting assures Young Investigators a prominent place, and makes this event more valuable to them and to the scientific community as whole, as compared to the much larger and broader scientific events in the USA or other parts of the world. Young Investigators also have a considerably higher chance of being selected for an abstract presentation, because they represent a significant percentage of attendees.